Broken Marionette
by Nightmaric
Summary: [SemiAU, nonslash] He could do naught but watch as the last bit of Daisuke Niwa’s soul, break and die.


**Author's Drivel**

Been wanting to write something close to Horror genre so I guess this is rather twisted. Also, I've wanted to write something on Krad and Daisuke so... yeah. Sadly, it isn't slash. Krad's being his usual sadistic homicidal self though. Or maybe it's worse... (shrugs)

I'd advice people who dislike seeing Daisuke being hurt to not read. (nods)  
I'd also advice people who have no literary sense whatsoever to not comment at all. This oneshot is based on feelings and simple twisted-ness.  
Hoping others, however, would review and give me their thoughts on this story. It would help immensely in the long run when I write the other story of mine that I've been wanting to write

**Author's Comments**

First part in Daisuke's POV, third person style. Then, in normal third person.

Very, very dramatic.

* * *

**Summary**  
He could do naught but watch as the last bit of Daisuke Niwa's soul, break and die.

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own any characters mentioned in this story except the plot and the added perversity of Krad's mind. Otherwise, they belong to _Yukiru Sugisaki_.

* * *

**Broken Marionette**

* * *

Pain; endless, flashing, blinding white. Scorching, burning, scalding; _pain_. 

Cries, unheard prayers; pleas, ignored screams.

Gleeful laughter, sardonic in every manner; a morose contrast to his wails.

Gold blond hair whipped in the air; sadistic gold-amber eyes gleamed with gruesome delight.

"N-no more, please!" cries ignored again.

Whip, slash, cut, bleed.

A new clean spot; repeat the process.

Flesh splits open, blood spills forth again.

_Repeat, repeat, untouched areas, repeat_, the gold-amber eyes laughed.

More heartbreaking howls from the crimson haired boy, body now matching perfectly with his dark red eyes.

Desiring unconsciousness, he is never granted it.

A flick of white feather, his mind is kept awake.

Not right, not right at all.

He, who was blond with angelic wings of white; a demonic devil in disguise.

_How?_ Not right, not right.

Where were the black wings? Where were the amethyst eyes of mischief?

Where was the blissful darkness? Where was it now when he needed it most?

_Where? Where? Where?_

_Dark! Dark! Where are you? Dark!_ More cries, more prayers, more pleas; all unheard.

"Watch how I'll break your host, Mousy! Oh, isn't the shade of red simply _beautiful_?"

A soft caress; so wrong. So cold.

"No! No more! Don't touch me! Don't... N-no more..."

No more tears to shed, only blood, blood, blood.

Voice already lost, hoarse and dry from screaming, from shrieking.

_Save me; where are you? Where are you? Where? Where?_

_Help, anyone..._

More laughter, more grins, more promises of more pain.

Can't take it, can't stand it; no more.

Soaked in blood; drip, drip, drip.

So much red, all of one macabre shade.

_No more..._

Remaining strength, one last cry for help, one last prayer, last strand of hope.

"_**DARK!**_"

Satirical laughter rings again; beautiful but so wrong, so cold, so heartless, so empty.

No black wings, no playful amethyst eyes.

No warmth but blood. Drip, drip, drip.

No strength, no hope, no light, no peaceful darkness.

Nothing; oblivion, void, abyss.

Pain; numbed; no more emotions.

_No more..._

Vibrant eyes of deep ruby red that held all life, all feelings, all emotions.

_No more..._

* * *

Dark Mousy could only stare with horrified eyes at his former host. Daisuke Niwa had always been a beautiful and handsome boy. And though now covered in deep marks and soaked in blood, a small part of Dark, that sadistic tiny part of him, thought he was the most gorgeous artwork. So much blood, so many cuts, slits, slashes; all in contrast to whatever was left of the boy's pale skin, he was a horrifyingly morbid _masterpiece_. 

But no matter how terribly beautiful, those deep ruby red eyes stood out. Once jovial, carefree and expressive, now haunted, empty and dead.

Dark could not move, not even when Krad revealed himself behind Daisuke. He watched, frozen, as the blond haired angel wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders in mocking affection. Ivories gleamed in the dimly lit area, gold-amber eyes never left the black winged angel as he licked a trail up the red head's cheek, clearing blood as it went along.

When the thief tried to speak, he found his throat choked with air as he continued watching with unblinking eyes. He tried to speak again, and a sob escaped instead. That was all it took for him to break down at the sight of his former host, his friend, his confidant, his brother.

"_**DAISUKE!**_"

No reactions from the crimson haired boy. Dead rubies continued to stare unseeingly; so haunted, so pained and yet so empty and so cold, it seemed just as accusing. _You left me; you didn't come; you didn't care enough; you didn't save me; this is your fault; I trusted you; I believed in you; I prayed, I hoped, I screamed, I cried, I wailed, I begged, I pleaded, I howled, but you never appeared._

Dark sobbed as he gasped for air, eyes never leaving the Wing Tamer, his former host. Even as he collapsed onto the ground, his black wings positioned awkwardly; even as he cried for Daisuke, inhaling sharply as he did so, his eyes never strayed away from the wounded boy.

"See, Mousy? Do you _see_? See what you failed to salvage? See what you failed you do? _See who you failed to_ _protect_? See, Mousy; watch! Watch as I dance this lovely toy! Watch as my new puppet move to my strings, entirely under my command and mine alone!

"_Watch_, Mousy! Watch as I dance this broken marionette! Watch as I play! Watch, _watch_ as I destroy the only being to have ever accepted you!

"Watch as I break the only one, who had _cared, believed and loved you_ as a brother!" Krad's laughter, full of travesty and carnage, echoed in the area, but never loud enough to sound over the cries of the thief.

"Dai... Dai! _Dai_! _**Dai**_!" desperately, Dark howled; his turn to pray, his turn to beg, his turn to plea for the return of a broken soul.

And the thief could do naught as he watched Daisuke dance to his master's strings.

He could do naught but watch as more blood spilled and ran down the red head's side.

He could do naught but watch through blurry eyes full of tears, the unseeing dead eyes of his former tamer that no longer had a vivacious shade of red.

He could do naught but watch as the last bit of Daisuke Niwa's soul, break and die.


End file.
